Trapped from Within
by HoneyFlavoredPocky
Summary: After the Black Knights determine that Zero is unstable following the battle to free General Toudou, they take matters into their own hands and capture those closest to Suzaku: Nunally and Lelouch. AU. Discontinued.
1. A Shocking Situation

"No way…"

The knight glares from his cockpit, hands still gripped tightly around the controls and determination written into his face. He stares at his opponents, not through the computer system but with the scent of the prison cells and the smell of weapon's powder filling his nostrils. Somewhere in the distance, the roof of the Lancelot lies idly and uselessly, having been sliced off just moments earlier.

_Suzaku…_

The Brittanian boy can't think, watching his childhood friend move back into action against those who weren't affected in the least by his true identity. How could his best friend have been lying to him this entire time? He had told him he was in the engineering corps… but all of this time it had been him Lelouch had been fighting.

"But why?" The exiled prince shakes, his entire body and voice quivering. "Why are you there? You can't be because you… you have to be by Nunally's side."

"Zero what do we do!" cries out Kallen desperately. "Capture him or… Zero!"

It is no use. Their commander's in shock, his mind trying to understand the situation. It just didn't make any sense. And somewhere behind the cloud of confusion and betrayal, his eyes land on the Holy Swords making their moves towards the Lancelot.

"No wait!" He calls out. "Stand down!"

It doesn't matter as they attempt to assure both him and themselves that their move was flawless and in what seemed like a flash, the white knight delivers a four-way blow, knocking the weapons from each Knightmares' hand.

"STOP IT!" Zero screams, his voice quivering and hoarse.

Kallen's eyes widen, hearing Zero's order. He had never sounded so… unprepared… "Zero…"

"We've done enough fighting for now!" Lelouch orders, subconsciously praying that the radio noise would cover up the shock in his wavering voice. "We've achieved our objective. Use escape route 3. WITHDRAW IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

><p>"What was all of that?" Asahina sighs long after their battle. His hair hangs limply, still wet from the shower and his uniform seems fresh and new.<p>

Kallen's leaning against her knees, frowning at the ground and sitting in a chair. Ohgi stands across from her, looking towards where Asahina enters the room.

"What do you mean?" he asks, already sure about what the short-tempered Holy Sword would be upset about.

Asahina scowls, leaning against the wall. "If we had just taken out Kururugi then there would be no threat to the Black Knights. But Zero was a coward-"

"Zero!" Kallen began, hearing the high volume of her voice and cutting it down quickly, not wanting to catch any unwanted attention. "I'm sure Zero had his reasons…"

"Toudou said that it was because we wouldn't have won against the incoming forces and Zero recognized that," Ohgi comments, arms crossed and staring at the ground.

"That's bull," the green haired man responds, narrowing his eyes. "Zero froze up wayyy before they even showed up on the horizon. It had something to do with figuring out it was Kururugi piloting that monster."

The two look at each other for a moment and return to their original poses.

"Look," Kallen frowns, standing up tiredly. "Zero's not doing well right now, but he has never failed us before. He knows what he's doing so don't doubt him."

With that she storms away, leaving the two men to wallow in their own cloud of uncertainty.

"Maybe we should check the voice logs?" Asahina recommends after minutes of stale silence, turning his full attention towards Ohgi now. "It would clear up any suspicion…"

Ohgi scowls, watching him. "And then will you stop complaining about his methods?"

The other nods, agreeing and begins to follow the original leader towards where all of the Knightmares are stored.

* * *

><p>Kallen continues back towards her room, supposing that after such an exhausting battle and with all of the new information gathered, it'd be best for her to stay at the school until Zero could come up with a new plan. But at the same time, she wants to stay where she is. No… she wants to stay near Zero and comfort him. The sound of his laughter was frightening and almost painful. It was clear that something about what had happened had caused him a lot of … she still didn't know how to describe it. But regardless, she wanted to stay and comfort the one who was helping her to live out her dreams.<p>

Stepping down the hallway, she makes her way towards his room, frowning when she spots C.C. having just begun to enter the room. The witch turns, having spotted her and keeps her hand on the door knob. "He's busy right now."

Frowning, she can feel her face heat up. "O-of course." Of course he was busy! What exactly were C.C. and him doing together anyways! Growing increasingly frustrated now, the Knightmare pilot turns on her heels, moving away and hearing the girl enter the room. It wasn't fair… C.C. did absolutely nothing. She was just always sitting around and stuffing her face with pizza or picking fights with Tamaki.

"That's it," Kallen mumbles to herself, punching her fist into the cave of her hand. The answer was clear. If it was Suzaku that had caused Zero to suddenly doubt himself and lock himself in his Knightmare Frame for 3 hours, then eliminating him would make Zero happy. And then maybe she'd finally have… her… chance…? "What are you thinking, Kallen!" DX !

* * *

><p>"But why? Why are you there? You can't be because you… you have to be by Nunally's side."<p>

Ohgi frowns, staring at the black box in confusion. Asahina's expression is no different.

"Who in the world is Nunally?" he ponders silently, crossing his arms.

"Someone who's close to Suzaku?" Ohgi questions, his voice bouncing against the hanger walls. "Perhaps Zero had gathered intelligence that he was supposed to be near her and so it went against what he had planned?"

Kallen steps into the large area, looking up and seeing the two men hanging from Zero's Knightmare, the audio recording continuing to scream Zero's previous orders. "What are you two doing?" She frowns, stepping over quietly.

"Hey you," Asahina mutters, catching her eyes. "You're Zero's right hand man, right? Who's Nunally?"

"Nunally?" she blinks.

* * *

><p>The campus was unusually quiet, all of the commotion inside of the buildings as the student body create preparations for the party that was to take place in the afternoon. Sitting behind a bush, two of the black knights watch through the windows of the club house, seeing the brunette student being escorted into her room by her maid before being left alone.<p>

"The wheelchair girl?" Tamaki asks loudly, causing Kallen's hand to find the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"We're on a mission," she whispers lowly, never taking her eyes off the target. But what in the world would Zero want with her? How did he even know her and why would Suzaku be here instead of out doing his military work? "Let's move in before her nurse gets back."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Nunally," mutters Lelouch, returning home from school a little bit early. He didn't feel like staying behind and honestly, after the shock of realizing that Suzaku could never be there for her like he wanted him to be, he just really needed to see her. "Nunally?" he calls again. "Sayoko?"<p>

There is no answer. But that doesn't make sense. She didn't have anything planned for the afternoon and her classes ended an hour prior. Stepping into her room, he finds it completely empty, save for a deformed crane on the ground. Moving towards it, he can see the fine, dirt footprints left behind by several pairs of boots.

"Nunally..." He shudders, scrambling to his feet. It couldn't be Mao. Not again! He frantically begins to search the ground, hardly able to ignore the rocky breath burning him from the inside. She always came first! And every ounce of burning pain was payment for not having asked Suzaku to be her knight first. This was all his fault!

Stumbling into the clubhouse, he finds himself facing an unending crowd, all celebrating Suzaku's most recent victory against Zero and his new-found Knighthood. "Thank god…" He mutters tiredly, pushing past people and praying that the brunette would be somewhere inside of the room. From the corner of his eye, he sees Kallen moving towards a direction, something inside of her grip and her eyes dangerous like they are whenever she doesn't feign illness.

Moving quickly towards her, he can see the pouch in her hand and reaches out, clasping her wrist to get her to stop. Not now… now was not the time… not when Suzaku was his last chance. "Relax…" he mutters hypocritically, his entire body fidgeting in fear.

She blinks, obviously a little angered by his order and pulls out of his grip easily, moving out of the crowd and towards the exit. Lelouch breathes heavily, turning in the direction she was facing and immediately spotting his friend… or least the one he thought was his friend…

"Suzaku," he stumbles towards him, taking his shirt. Completely out of breath and heaving for air, he's not even sure if he can find the strength to say what he needs to. "Nunally…" He pleads silently. "I think… Nunally's…. in danger…"

Suzaku's playful demeanor turns serious, straightening up and taking his arms. "She's been kidnapped again?" It could easily be mistaken that his anger is towards the Raven, having just lost her the other day ((2 episodes ago)). It wasn't like a doll or something trivial. This was a human being. One that couldn't even move past the safety of the clubhouse without assistance!

Setting aside his anger, Suzaku's voice is serious, muttering, "Let's find her."

Lelouch nods, moving after his quick pace but still far too exhausted to keep up. Suzaku turns back for a second, motioning for him to stay and figuring that he would be far too useless and possibly a threat to the mission if he were to follow. Then, continuing on, he makes his way towards her classrooms to see when the last time she was seen was.

Lelouch slows to a stop, leaning against a tree quietly and breathing heavily, his heart racing. How could he have let it come this far? How could he have not been there to protect her again? Shaking, he doesn't notice the man in black stepping up behind him and shoving a damp cloth against his mouth. Lelouch struggles against the grip but the drugs are fast, his eyes closing quickly and body collapsing.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my new prodigy story. Day dreamed this during training today ((it's better than falling asleep like everyone else! XD)) And although I'm stuck at like chapter four about what to do, it's going to be awesome. I hope you think so too! Please review and let me know what you think. Much Love and Happy Holidays!<strong>

**HoneyFlavoredPocky**

**P.S. Did you know that now you can't have more than one thing of punctuation at the end of a sentence? oO. I can't get a question mark and explanation point to share the spot. =_=; and I can't get more than one exclamation point in a row. How annoying...**


	2. To Be, Or Not To Be Zero

Suzaku had made it all the way back to the club house already, having been told by each teacher that she had arrived to class as per usual and hadn't left early for any reason. However, upon arriving where Nunally lives, he is greeted by Sayoko who watches him as if she had been expecting him. Although she doesn't seem calm, she still seems collected as she slowly lifts a small package, offering it to the knight.

"What is this?" he asks, taking it cautiously.

"They've left it for you," she replies. "The ones who were here earlier."

Frowning, Suzaku sets it down, tearing off the tape without hesitation and unpacking what seemed to be a 2 way radio head set and speaker. Lifting it out, there's a picture of not only Nunally sitting in her wheelchair in what seems to be a basement environment, but also a knocked out Lelouch. Smashing his hand into the wall, the brunette's eyes burn with anger. Who the hell was kidnapping them and how did they figure it out? He should have been there to protect them.

Sayoko watches him in silence, offering her assistance in any way that he'd seek fit, but Suzaku knew that it would be far too dangerous to get anyone else involved. Setting the ear piece against his ear, he can hear static roaring through the speaker piece. Finally, after what seems to be an eternity, a male voice echoes faintly through it.

"Is this Kururugi Suzaku?" It asks authoritatively.

"This is him," Suzaku responds. "With whom am I speaking."

There is silence and Sayoko's grip tightens against her wrist lightly, watching the soldier carefully and silently.

"This is Zero."

His heart turns to rage, looking out the window for any signs that he's being watched but finding none. Why does he always coward behind walls and bodies? It was truly aggravating to him that this tyrant would never do any of the dirty work himself. "What have you done with them? Where have you put them?"

"All in good time, Kururugi," Zero responds through the ear piece, causing Suzaku's back to tighten painfully. "First, we are going to discuss what it is that must happen to win their freedom. You do, after all, see them as your special friends, right?"

Special friends? Suzaku felt slightly relieved but far more guilty now, beginning to make his way out of the building. It was apparent that Zero was unaware that they were exiled royalty but now it would be completely his fault they were captured. Because he had been their friends… "What do you want?"

"Simple. You surrender your title and leave the Brittanian Army. Then we will return your friends to you."

He frowns, heading into the forest, figuring that if they were anywhere, this would be the place. It was common for enemy spies to linger behind and keep an eye on their victims. "I don't negotiate with terrorists, Zero." The gravel rolls beneath his feet as he continues to move away from the Academy, not wanting them to even think about taking another person. "You're pathetic… you try to win this way through acts of unfair aggression that takes the lives of hundreds of innocent people instead of just dealing with the problem now."

Zero doesn't respond to him and Suzaku assumes that he has his attention, at least for the time being. "If you want me to resign, just kill me now, Zero. Or are you still trying to win me over? Because stealing Lelouch and Nunally isn't going to make me favor you."

Kallen stares at Ohgi who in turn is staring at the radio, mouth agape but no words coming out.

"Say something!" Kallen hisses, lightly punching Ohgi's leg. "You're making Zero look bad!"

"I don't know how he'd respond to that!" Ohgi replies, stressing out now, concerned about messing up. "What do I say?"

"I don't know," whines Kallen. "Do a weird pose and see what happens from there!"

"Hello?" Suzaku asks into the speaker.

"What?" Ohgi frowns, pointing the radio at Kallen. "I'm not Zero. I can't do a dance and pull some metaphor out of my ass!"

"You haven't even tried!" Kallen says, pushing the radio back towards him aggressively. "This was your idea!"

"It was not!" Ohgi frowned. "It was Asahina's!"

Kallen feigns searching around the room playfully, her voice dripping with sarcasm now. "And I don't see him around to help out so now you've taken responsibility!"

"Hello?"

"I'll call you back!" Ohgi practically screams into the radio before slamming it down with enough force to pop the batteries out of the back. The two stare at the piece of equipment for a while, just waiting in silence as if it would magically put itself back together. Finally, the pink haired girl breaks the silence.

"I can't believe we're doing this… Zero's going to kill us."

* * *

><p>Lelouch groans tiredly, his eye brows furrowing and body shivering against the cold floor.<p>

"Lelouch?" Nunally asks quietly from within the same room and the boy immediately jumps to his feet, at her side.

"Nunally!" he whispers, taking her hand, ignoring how his head is pounding and just so relieved that she's okay. "Did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

She nods lightly, her eye brows tight in worry and responds, "I was waiting for Sayoko to come back and Kallen came in and told me that I had to go with her. And when I said that I couldn't… someone else came in and they took me."

"It's okay now though, Nunally," Lelouch tries to sooth her, petting her hand. "I'm here and Suzaku is looking for us. He'll find us, I promise."

She smiles worriedly, nodding lightly as her brother tries to calm her down, his own mind traveling through a world where the stress continues to build on. How could he promise her anything like this? The Black Knights headquarters were well hidden. He had chosen the area himself and if Suzaku ever figured it out then he would be offended the moment they were saved. Meanwhile, he couldn't protect Nunally without using his Geass but he couldn't do it with Kallen near without causing any conflict and since she had apparently come up with this idea on her own, he figured she'd be the one that would face them sooner or later.

He couldn't tell them that he was Zero without for sure being shot down. Sure, Kirihara had assured the Black Knights that he would be the one to help lead them to Britannia's downfall. But would that really still stand if they figured out that he was, himself, a Brittanian? There's no way. And without being able to prove he's Zero, there wasn't a thing he could do to help protect his little sister. They were hostages and would remain so.

He begins to call out to passing Black Knights, requesting small favors such as water and a blanket for Nunally, informing them that it was within the Brittanian Convention that Prisoners of War be treated with a minimal level of care at least.

"You're not a Prisoner of War," one of the Black Knights growl. "You're a filthy Brittanian who's our hostage."

_A filthy Brittanian who owns your ass…. _Lelouch thinks darkly, reminding himself to give that particular man double shifts after this is over.

"Don't worry, Nunally," he smiles tiredly at her. "Everything's okay."

She nods in his direction and he finds himself relieved for the first time since when they had walked through that field filled with dead bodies that she couldn't see anything. He would never want her to see the darker side of the Black Knights, especially since he had created them simply to give her a new, peaceful world.

The door opens again and like a trapped dog, Lelouch makes his way to the glass wall, staring at whoever had begun to come in. He frowns though when he sees Kallen.

She too is frowning, watching them apologetically. "I'm sorry you two got caught up in this," she tells them, setting down a basket and sliding it through the hole in the glass.

Lelouch allows it to sit there, trying to make eye contact with her but she seems too ashamed to look up at him. "Please… at least let Nunally go. She can't stay in here, Kallen."

Kallen frowns, muttering. "If I could, I would. But these are Zero's orders." With that, she quickly moves to leave again, leaving the basket behind.

_Like hell they are…_

* * *

><p>"Damn you, Zero," Suzaku growls, having become progressively darker over the past two days. It had become too much for him to handle alone and his changing behavior had caught the attention of his Princess.<p>

"What's wrong, Suzaku?" she finally asks, having stopped him from finishing his journey to deliver her safely from one room to the adjacent one down the hall. "Please tell me."

He freezes, not facing her and unsure of whether Lelouch would feel betrayed if he revealed him to Euphemia or not. But perhaps, if he were to get the Brittanian Royal family involved, they would go out of their way to find them and save Nunally and Lelouch.

"It's my friends," he confides softly. "From the Academy. It seems that Zero had decided to target them because they spent time around me and now he's holding them hostage…"

She gasps, bringing her hands to her mouth and staring at him silently. "What can we do?"

He turns towards her, replying. "I can't let you get involved with this, _Hime-sama_."

Grimacing, she whispers, "But they're your friends, Suzaku." She frowns, her usual warm and cheery disposition replaced by a serious look. "And if it's bothering you this much then it's distracting you and it needs to be taken care of."

He stares at her, blinking and knowing that behind that seriousness, she's just trying to be kind and nice and help. He wants to smile and accept her help, but first, he would have to betray his friend. Betray how Lelouch had wanted to live without needing to rely on others. Betray how Lelouch had wanted to be the one that Nunally would rely on the most. Betray how Lelouch had sought a peaceful world without all of the politics for Nunally to live in.

"They're not average people…"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" comes a female voice through the radio that had finally been fixed after hours of staring. Ohgi jumps at the voice, hearing the authority but not sure who it is on the other line. Picking it up, he responds, unsure of himself.<p>

"Hello?"

There is a moment of silence, leaving him waiting for the girl to continue to speak. Looking around, he realizes for the first time that he's alone to act out their fearless leader.

"This is Euphemia Li Britannia," the voice begins and his heart drops. _No way…_ "I demand by my name that you release the hostages you have taken and I am willing to negotiate."

He stares at the radio, so incredibly confused. Did he really have the sub-viceroy on the other line? And she, herself, was willing to negotiate?

"Can you hold that thought?" He asks, setting the radio down and all but sprinting out the door to find the closest Black Knight. Returning a moment later with Tamaki, Kallen and Toudou, they all gather around the device, looking at one another as if taking turns on who would be Zero this time. Once again, it was agreed on that Ohgi would play the role.

"This is Zero," he recited into the radio, continuing with, "Is this Euphemia Li Britannia, Sub Viceroy of Area 11?"

"Yes," She responds and suddenly the entire room is anxious. How was this even possible. "I am ready to negotiate for the release of your two hostages, Lelouch and Nunally."

"Right," Ohgi mutters without even thinking. "Our demands are simple." Their demands weren't simple. They were different now! They were playing on a higher level. Closing his eyes, he tries to think of what Zero would do and stiffening up, he bucks his hips to the side and throws his hand out, announcing dramatically, "The Liberation of Japan!"

The others all stare up at him from the floor, clapping silently and awing at his flawless demonstration of how Zero would act.

"I can't."

The answer was too short. It came too quick. And now the fake-Zero was too discouraged to continue in his role, passing the communication device over to Toudou and sitting back down, having given it his best.

"However, I can offer you something similar," the Princess announces. "I can create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

'The what?' Tamaki mouths sarcastically, reaching to get a hold of the radio but being denied.

"What does that mean?" Toudou questions, watching the others in the room.

"It would mean that we wouldn't have to fight anymore," she responds. "It will be a zone where people can be referred to and live freely as Japanese."

Looking around at one another, the Black Knights ponder, all wishing silently that Zero would feel better and save them from digging their own graves.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is NOT where it was supposed to end! But it was getting too long for my taste so there. Sorry for a little bit of humor in this chapter. It's supposed to be more serious But I've been reading these Code Geass Knight mangas and they're constantly making fun of Zero's poses so it just kind of embedded itself in. xD Anyways!<strong>

**Also thank you sooooo much for all of your support :DDDD I've never had anything get this many hits/reviews/favourites or alerts so quickly! :D Within the first 2 hours there were already over 100 hits and 4 reviews! That's so amazing! Thank you everyone soooo incredibly much!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**HoneyFlavoredPocky**


	3. Hidden Meanings and Distant Truths

**I apologize ahead of time! I didn't mean to make Kallen stupid… just mildly confused. As well Toudou's not stupid... he's just getting old and old people have a harder time remembering stuff. Sooo with those disclaimers out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Nobody ever really has a clear mind when under stress. This is what General Toudou tries to convince himself as the hostages cross into the safe zone. He had been dealing with negotiations, their leader was nowhere to be found and their information was slim. But no matter what he tries to tell himself, the sense of recognition and disappointment hits the peak as the male hostage turns back towards him, his eyes blazing and smirk growing.<p>

"Lelouch Vi Britannia…"

-2 hours earlier-

The chatter had spread quickly throughout headquarters, even into the hostage cells. The negotiations for the prisoners had made royal attention. Euphemia li Britannia had taken the wheel and was offering a little piece of Japan.

Lelouch's eyes half, resting against the glass wall. His stomach growls painfully and Nunally's eyebrows rise worriedly. She isn't aware that half of Lelouch's food is being given to her in an effort to keep her healthy.

"Don't worry, Nunally," Lelouch tells her. "We'll be out of here soon. I promise."

She nods, folding her arms over her legs and leaning down to rest. Lelouch's eyes half, concerned about the amount of time it is taking. Nunally is calmer than he expected but she was getting pale and more tired as the days go on. The door opens and Lelouch turns his head towards the newcomer lazily and tiredly.

Zero steps in, his shoulders broader and mask an off-shade of brown. His footsteps are heavier and behind him, Kallen and Toudou follow.

_Oh please,_ Lelouch thinks to himself. _Now this is getting ridiculous_.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," announced the fake Zero. You have the Sub-Viceroy vouching for your freedom. Why do you think this is?"

Lelouch scoffs, turning away from him and closing his eyes. "Bring me the real Zero and then I will talk."

Ohgi steps back, his eyes narrowing from behind the mask. He had been practicing in front of the mirror for hours! Endless poses and dramatic voicing! Where did he mess up?

Throwing a hand out and placing the other against the mask, he recites, "I don't believe you underst-"

"If you don't mind," Lelouch mumbles. "Nunally's catching a cold so she needs to sleep."

Toudou's eyes land on the girl resting in the back of the cell, her hair falling wildly around her fawn-like legs and resting in her wheel chair. There is something familiar about this pair… but what is even more disturbing is how confident this student is in regardless to Zero's identity. Is it because it took too long to get him down here? What else could they have done? C.C. wouldn't let anyone talk to Zero after all.

"Why you!" growls Kallen, pounding against the glass. "Be respectful! This is Zero you're talking to!"

"I will respect this man when he respects me," Lelouch recites. "And pretending to be what you're not is a sign of disrespect to those you are deceiving."

* * *

><p>The trio had left directly after that, figuring that even if they had the real Zero, the student wouldn't believe them.<p>

"Was it the hips?" Ohgi asks quietly once they're back in the main hall, the TV acting as white noise to keep the awkward silences from getting to them.

"Don't be stupid," Toudou barks. "This student obviously talks big game and wraps both truths and lies together. He probably had no clue and was just acting tough."

"To confuse us?" Kallen asks, mumbling.

"He sounds like he'd be a better Zero than Ohgi," laughs Tamaki who lounges against the couch, flipping through the channels quickly.

"Hey!"

"It's true," Kallen agrees, discouraged. Standing, she excuses herself from the group, heading towards the prison cells again. She just feels that if she stays there, something beneficial would come of it.

Toudou's mind is elsewhere; pushing through all of the stress they are enduring and trying to calm the unsettling feeling of recognition. Somewhere in the past there were two children, one of which was blind and crippled. And they were Suzaku's friends… but who…

* * *

><p>Kallen's footsteps are light as she moves back towards her former classmates. Something about this entire situation seems wrong to her. As if what she's doing is wrong. But it is too late to turn back now.<p>

Lelouch had begun to move around his cell again, arms hanging limply and eyes hazed over. Nunally continues to sleep towards the back of the cell, off in her own dream.

"You know," Kallen begins, walking up towards the cell wall. "You aren't going to be treated any differently because you're students."

"And are you aware that because we are simply students, you won't be getting any better offers than the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan." Lelouch's voice lacks fear and is almost bored as if this was common knowledge.

"But why!" Kallen cries out, smashing her fist against the glass again. "Why would the powder puff princess vouch for you?"

"The answer is simple," replies Lelouch quickly. "Because she wants to keep her knight happy and we are his friends. Whether we are released or killed, he will remain her guard. Just one way, he'll grow even more hatred for and determination to destroy the Black Knights."

She watches him quietly, so convinced by his wording and nods, muttering, "Just watch your mouth around Zero next time."

"If I ever meet him, I will," he groans, tired of this charade. He should have picked one trusted member to know his true identity to avoid this kind of situation, he determines. Where was C.C. in all of this anyways? She had said after the Mao situation that she would be there with him to the very end. What a bothersome girl.

* * *

><p>"Euphie."<p>

Euphemia's eyes brighten up, turning on her heels quickly, greeting the slightly irked Viceroy.

"Is it true what I heard?" she frowns, stopping less than a foot away but not lowering her authoritative voice." Have you contacted the Black Knights directly?"

Suzaku straightens up, looking towards the older princess and assuming that there was no way something like that wouldn't have gone up this high.

"Yes," Euphie mutters, trying to keep her own authority but always crumbling into her sisterly comfort zone. "They have two hostages..."

Frowning, Cornelia's fists close. "Euphie," she begins. "We don't negotiate with terrorists… especially Zero."

"But he'll agree," she interrupts, frowning. "I've offered him an area that can be called Japan."

...

Cornelia couldn't believe her. "Euphie! What in the world are you doing!"

Euphemia looks down, taking her hand in her other hand and staring at the hem of her dress, thinking that she may have messed up again. Pouting slightly, she mutters, "They have Lelouch and Nunally…"

* * *

><p>Lelouch was just drifting into sleep when there was another hard knock on the glass wall. The vibrations yank him out of the strange haziness of the first stages of sleep. Frowning, he turns towards where Kallen stands… again.<p>

"What?" he grumbles, frustrated.

"I'm taking you to talk to Zero," she replies, watching him.

"The real Zero?" Lelouch mumbles, knowing that if the situation wasn't this poor, he'd probably think it was hilarious. But for now, it was just annoying. He stands, his arms being bound behind him with a restraining cloth. Taking one last look at Nunally, he begins to follow Kallen quietly. He feels absolutely disgusting and decides that he will have to train the Black Knights about prisoner of war standards and the expected treatment. That is if he ever decides to pick up the mask again… At this point, he is contemplating the most efficient method of punishment using Geass: licking a shine into his platform books? Creating a mandatory tattoo IDing them as Black Knights, then deciding that it'd be too dangerous and telling everyone to get it removed? Or maybe chasing Arthur until they can actually catch him? The punishment choices were ridiculous and childish. But for now, the Black Knights are still necessary.

They make their way down the hallway towards his bed room and Lelouch wonders if she seriously believes that he's still in there. Or what if she had finally figured out that he is Zero?

"Lelouch?" Kallen mutters. "Why does Euphemia want you free?"

Frowning, Lelouch repeats again, "Because we're the closest to her knight." Is she trying to make him trip up and change the story?

"I don't believe you," she frowns.

"Why not? Obviously the Sub-Viceroy is very passionate about saving everyone regardless of cost. Take Nina for example. She was saved by Euphemia even though she was just a civilian."

"I suppose," Kallen mumbles, her doubts settled. Arriving at the door, she knocks heavily, reciting, "Zero. It's me."

There is no immediate answer and Kallen shifts nervously. What will she do if nobody answers? Will she finally put the last pieces together? Will she question Lelouch even more?

The door opens, C.C. standing there in a large white shirt. Looking at the two, she mumbles, "Zero's asleep."

Behind her is a make shift bed made of several chairs lined up in a row, a blanket covering what few would identify as a lumpy body. At one end is his helmet, facing away from them.

"Zero sleeps with his helmet on?" Kallen asks quietly.

"Disappointed?" C.C. smirks.

Kallen frowns, muttering, "No. I am not."

"I will speak on behalf of Zero," the witch announces, closing the door behind her. "So tell me. What is this straggly, thin, never-worked-out-my-entire-life kid doing here?"

_Really C.C.?_

Kallen watches as the door closes, looking at the witch the moment it's completely shut. "This is Kururugi's special friend."

"So you chained him up and beat him senseless even though he might be Zero's special friend too?" C.C. asks emotionlessly.

"What?" Kallen questions, looking at her confused.

"He likes pizza. You like pizza too, right… scrawny virgin?"

Lelouch scowls, turning his attention towards her now. "I am indifferent to pizza but I'm always supplying it."

"I like this guy," she replies. "He has an understanding of the importance of Pizza. I like you Lelouch."

"How did you know his name?" Kallen blinks.

"He just said it," C.C. explains.

"I did." Lelouch agrees.

"No he didn't," Kallen frowns.

"You obviously weren't paying attention," C.C. sighs.

"Thinking about Zero's face," Lelouch adds in.

"Yep. Zero's real face."

"What are you talking about!"Kallen cries out.

"No," C.C. smirks. "Seriously… it's just common knowledge. Keep up with your news."

"Completely unprepared." Lelouch mutters.

"Obviously." C.C. says in a very matter-of-factly method. "Therefore, Lelouch will act as Zero, I will be his knight and you're the hostage, Kallen."

She stares, still trying to catch up with what had just happened. "Wha-?"

"So, what do you suggest, Zero?" C.C. mutters.

"Release the hostages to the Brittanian forces," he replies. "So in case I never wake up, The Black Knights will at least have a piece of Japan."

"Is Zero going to sleep forever?" C.C. questions, amused.

"As Zero, I'm extremely unhappy because if I were both Zero and the hostage-"

"Impossible," mutters the witch. "The Black Knights aren't _that_ stupid…"

"Regardless. It'd be discouraging so yes. I will probably never wake up."

"But you are waking up if the family gets involved."

"To the contrary, I am not living in that case."

"So you'll continue to sleep while you're not living?"

"Unless I get tired of the dreams again."

She watches him, her eyes having returned to that inhuman state. "And you prefer to be dead than to be a living lie?"

"For Nunally's sake, she'd be better off not living too."

"Understood. Kallen, release the hostages to Euphemia."

The knight stands there, completely dumbfounded at what just happened. Seeing this, Lelouch figures that infantry can't also star in cryptology. Kallen hesitates before taking a step back, muttering for Lelouch to follow her back to the prison cell, walking in almost a daze. The trip is quiet and Lelouch is sure that she's just trying to sort through all of the information that was just tossed around. They arrive at the cell and Lelouch steps in quickly.

"Lelouch?" Nunally asks, her face frightened. She's awake now but still hasn't moved from her spot. "Is that you?"

"Sorry Nunally," he mutters, moving towards her and taking her hand. "I talked to Zero. He's going to let us go."

She looks up towards his voice, her face getting brighter. "Really?"

"Yes." He smiles, noting that Kallen has already left. "Euphie is trying to save us, which means that we might go and live with her again."

Her grin grows so wide, lacing her fingers together happily. "Really?"

Lelouch chuckles, petting her hair. "You really love Euphie, don't you?"

"I do!"

* * *

><p>"Zero… said to release Lelouch and Nunally in exchange for the Administrative Zone," Kallen mutters, moving into the room with Ohgi, Toudou and Tamaki.<p>

"He woke up?" Ohgi asks quietly. "Where is he?"

"He's not coming," she answered.

"What?" Toudou questions. "Why not?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

Toudou frowns, intertwining his fingers together and resting his chin against them. There was still something so incredibly familiar about these hostages. "We shouldn't let them go." He mutters. "They could be worth more."

"We're going to run out of time," Tamaki interrupts, turning off the TV. Instinctively, Toudou turns towards him, frowning.

"No," Ohgi mumbles. "I think he might be right. It's well known that Princess Euphemia will make rash decisions. When Cornelia figures it out, she might stop her."

Kallen replies, "Yeah. Zero's spokeswoman said that he's supporting the release."

Toudou frowns, seeing Ohgi move slowly towards the headset. Leaning back, he can remember the boy now, hauling his sister up the hill towards the shrine. But the significance of the memory still eludes him. At that time, Japan was still an independent nation at war and he was training Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi's son. Their time at the shrine was short lived. So why was it so important?

"Princess Euphemia?" Ohgi asks into the headset, determined to get his recently-regained title over and done with. There is a moment of silence before an ear-splitting scream rings through the room.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BY FIRST NAME! YOU WILL CALL HER SUB VICEROY!"

* * *

><p>"You don't have to scream big sister," Euphemia pouts, holding out her hands nervously. "It might cause negative negotiations."<p>

Suzaku stands behind her at attention; grimacing nervously at how overly comfortable Cornelia is when demanding respect and flaunting her authority.

When Zero doesn't respond to her, she barks, "This is the Viceroy of Area 11. Is this Zero I'm speaking with?"

_Even her questions seem forceful... _Suzaku thinks silently_._

"This is Zero. I have decided to agree with the Sub-viceroy's negotiations." Her eyes glint, turning towards her own trusted knight.

"This isn't zero we're dealing with." If it had been Zero, he would have taunted her or demanded more. It was obvious that this was simply a replacement.

Suzaku's breath stops, staring towards the Princess. How could she tell? And if that isn't Zero then where is he?

"Come to the Compound. Bring the Hostages. We will be there in thirty minutes sharp."

* * *

><p>30 minutes pass by quicker than Kallen ever thought they could. One moment she was listening to the older of the two Princesses bark her instructions and before she knew it, she was standing next to the fake Zero, gripping her Knightmare frame's controls tightly. On Ohgi's other side, Toudou waits in his own machine, struggling to remember more about these two kids. He knew that they were important. Hostages of some sort… But were they the children of a Lord? A Duke?<p>

The convoy pulls up, the door falling from the bottom and becoming a long ramp. Half way up, both the Sub-viceroy and the Viceroy of Area 11 stand, surrounded by their respective knights and additional guards.

The Black Knights stand quietly from the other side of the quarter mile gap between them, Zero announcing with a projected voice, "We, the Black Knights, swear to return these Brittanian hostages safely."

The Sub-Viceroy smiles lightly, seeing her brother and sister for the first time in years, so incredibly relieved that it's actually them. "You have my word that together we will create the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan," Euphemia announces, extending her hand towards Zero.

Zero nods silently, motioning behind him for Tamaki to release Nunally's wheelchair and free Lelouch of his bonds.

Tamaki chuckles, muttering, "That much just for two students? Heh. I wonder what'd happen if we took more."

Lelouch closes his eyes, frowning and muttering. "Zero wanted the Black Knights to be a force of justice. Not a terrorist organization… you'd do well to remember that."

"What'd you say?" growls Tamaki viciously, raising his gun which previously hung limply from his side. Nunally's eye brows furrow worriedly, turning towards Lelouch's voice.

"Tamaki!" calls out Kallen, turning towards him but keeping her weapons aimed forward.

Lelouch smirks, muttering, "The Black Knights will fall… " Moving behind the wheel chair, he takes hold of the grips and begins to push her past where Ohgi stood, muttering softly, "Zero has found a new game to play."

Zero's attention turns away from the Princess, watching as the hostages continue towards the large convoy. What did he mean by that? And how would he even know?

Lelouch's back is turned to the terrorists he had found in the Shinjuku Ghetto, barely surviving and facing their end. He had built them up, but for what he had to remind himself of now. Was it to help them win back their Japan? Or was his intention solely to get closer to the royal family? If the latter is the truth, then their purpose has become fulfilled and he would never return to their aid again.

"I can't believe it," Cornelia mutters beneath her breath, catching Euphie's attention. "They've been alive all this time… and we never knew."

Euphemia turns towards Lelouch, smiling but twisting together her hands. There was something she couldn't ignore… a feeling that she had talking with him only days before… but as Zero. But it would be impossible. Lelouch couldn't be Zero because Zero was standing over there, protected by his personal knight. Unless what Cornelia had told her was true…

Toudou's eyes narrow, watching the screen quietly, the scene replaying in his mind for the hundredth time. Lelouch pushing Nunally's wheel chair, dirty and poor looking. Because he had lost everything back then. His name, his title and his authority. And his sister… she was going to be married to Prime Minister Kururugi as a union between Britannia and Japan because she was-

Moving behind Brittanian lines was the last thing that Lelouch ever wanted to do again, especially without the mask. To be used like a political tool again. To no longer live by his own power. Everything he had to work for over the last 12 years was for nothing and now he and his sister were running back to where they had run away from.

"Lelouch?" Nunally asks, reaching her hand back to touch his. "Are you okay?"

Blinking, he continues to walk, looking down at her and smiling warmly. "I'm okay, Nunally. Why do you ask?"

She hesitates before answering. "You're shaking."

Shaking? Lelouch looks down at his hands, realizing that she was right. He can feel shudders moving up his back, shaking his insides as well. But why? "I'm just a little tired is all, Nunally," he smiles. "Don't worry." _I'm sorry for lying to you._

She doesn't smile but nods, dropping her hand back into her lap as the air from the convoy brushes against them.

_This is what they deserve,_ Suzaku tries to reason with himself. The guilt over revealing his childhood friend is still eating away at him but he knows that this will be best for them both. Lelouch was always working so hard and he deserved to be pampered. And Nunally… she would have a chance to make that world that she wants to live in.

The hostages cross over the line, making their final few steps towards where Cornelia and Euphemia stand. Toudou stares, blinking as the dirty raven turns his final gaze at them, everything about his glare matching Cornelia's and that's when it finally hit.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia…"

The sisters stare at Lelouch and Nunally, Euphemia smiling warmly while Cornelia simply seems to be stuck between indifference and shock.

"Welcome home, Lelouch," Euphemia smiles, stepping forward and hugging him. "And Nunally, you too!" She leans down, hugging Nunally who grins so wide, hugging her back and returning the greeting.

Cornelia's eyes lock onto Lelouch before finally extending her hand to him. "It's nice to have you back." _Marianne's son…. _

"It's nice to be back," Lelouch lies, taking her hand. _Mother's guard… _

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>K! soooo this is why this chapter is soooo freaking late. One is that it's like 3800 words. Two is that I was stuck in a training that bored me to tears (literally). It was so boring to the point that I couldn't even zone out efficiently enough to come up with a plot for the third chapter. So when I finally got on a roll (this was yesterday), I was sent to an English class (cause that makes sense. Send the Linguist to an English class =_=((it's my first language)). Anyways! I thought it'd be easy… not really. It was like an entire college class smashed into 12 hours. And not only was it difficult but the teacher… well she didn't like my writing style. So every paper I got back (I wrote like 5!) was bleeding. So then I got discouraged =_= and last time I wrote when I was feeling blue it got tons of negative feedback.<strong>

**So! I waited until the class was over (today! Yay!) and then I realized that I lost everything I had written XD Sooooo finally now it's typed out and I hope that the wait was worth it :D**

**In other news, I'm going home for Christmas! :D So I'm ((trying to fine my phone oO where'd it go?)) going to be in OH until the 27th and then I'll be back at a computer :D . Hopefully I can get one more chapter out before the end of the year. With luck two or three :D. Annnnddd my phone was behind me=_= which makes no sense because I felt it vibrate on the bed in front of me…**

**Anyways! Happy Holidays and everyone be safe! :D**

**-HoneyFlavoredPocky**


	4. Dinner Table Manners Never Die

The night has fallen, stars hidden behind a crowd of pale grey clouds. The air is chilly, keeping Toudou from venturing from his quarters. Although his physical body dares not leave the warmth of his fire place, his mind wanders towards a million places at once. The most prominent thought being carried though is the situation at hand. The Black Knights had gone without Zero's orders. The Black Knights had gone without Zero's orders and taken hostages for the first time. The Black Knights had gone without Zero's orders, taken hostages and released them without Zero's direct consent. The Black Knights had gone without Zero's orders, taken hostages, released them and then realized far too late that they were from the Royal Brittanian Family. The Black Knights… no… he, himself, was a fool.

Narrowing his eyes, Toudou leans over, shoulders slumping over his knees, both mentally and physically exhausted. How could he have not realized something that important previously? Closing his eyes, the General breathes in deeply, calming his mind. It is far too late now to regret the past. All one can do is work with what one has been given. He will not tell the Black Knights about the hostages as that knowledge would not benefit them now that Lelouch and Nunally have been secured safely on the other side.

Eyes narrowing, Chiba frowns, moving away from General Toudou's door, her hand dropping to her side. Now was not the time to bother him. His mind is sure to be elsewhere after the news broke out that Zero is no longer with them.

Kallen stands in her room, glaring at the ground, realizing that there was a high possibility that C.C. had lied to her. Zero was never really there. So how long has Zero been missing, Kallen wonders now, thinking back to the night when everything began. Did he ever calm down after his panic attack? Or has he abandoned them? The doubt in her stomach is uncomfortable and sickening as she pulls her legs close, hiding in them. Maybe all of this wouldn't be nearly as bad if C.C. hadn't vanished as well…

* * *

><p>Lelouch had long forgotten the feel of a pampered touch or the sight of a napkin holder which costs more than the average person's entire college tuition. However, regardless of the nostalgic feeling which came with sitting with his two favorite sisters for the first time in 12 years, he has never felt so imprisoned. <em>How ironic<em>, he thinks.

"It's delicious," Nunally smiles, interrupting Lelouch's increasingly paranoid thought stream. She sits across from him, her graceful fingers never having forgotten the proper way to use a fork.

Euphemia nods, smiling and agreeing with her younger sister. "Are you enjoying your meal, Lelouch?"

He turns towards her, smiling and replying that he is, not even having moved to touch any of the silverware. Everything resembles shackles in his mind. The meal continues with small conversation between the two sisters who act like they had just seen each other last week. Their bond, like Nunally's dinner-table manners, had never perished.

"You know," Cornelia finally contributes successfully between the endless chattering. "If you were to rejoin our family, I'm sure that you could return to the homeland and Nunally could see a doctor about getting surgery."

Euphemia smiles brightly, turning her attention back to her younger sister, eyes gleamed over in delight. "Wouldn't that be wonderful, Nunally!"

Nunally smiles but hesitates, dropping her fork slowly. Lelouch's attention turns to her, frowning and seeing the reluctance. "Nunally's been doing well for herself," he tells them defensively. "She's been attending school and has made a lot of friends."

Nunally's smile drops, turning her head towards her brother. Why would he suddenly say something like that? Is it because he honestly believes that she can be independent without her sight or her ability to walk, she wonders. _Or is big brother scared?_ She hesitates to answer, wanting to keep Lelouch happy. But still… "I'd love to try." _It would cause everyone less trouble. _

Lelouch's eyes widen, turning towards her and whispering her name.

"I would feel more comfortable if I could," Nunally tells Lelouch, knowing that she could easily not try and still be content. But Lelouch couldn't be by her side forever... "Please, Lelouch?"

_Nunally… how can I deny your wish…? _Staring down the table towards Cornelia and Euphie, Lelouch replies, "I suppose it would be for the best?" It would be, honestly, he decides silently. There, she would be in the homeland with guards and the best defense Britannia has to offer. There, she wouldn't have to deal with the uprising of the Black Knights. There… _there would be better than here in every way. Even if it means that we become political tools again. _"Alright," Lelouch announces as his final decision, finally picking up his own dinner utensils. "We'll return to the homeland."

The news becomes sour as the sun rises the next day though, Lelouch's voyage with his sister becoming his sister's solo adventure. The Emperor had decided over night that Lelouch would be assigned to Area 11 and Nunally would return to the Homeland, surely another form of punishment the he had come up with_. It simply has to be_, Lelouch convinces himself, his anger strong enough to wilt plants. Why would Area 11 need _three_ Viceroys? Perhaps there is something that the Emperor is trying to hide from him…

He watches as both Nunally and Euphie leave to be sure that all preparations for both the ceremony and Nunally's return are ready, leaving him alone with Cornelia. They had never been too close, Lelouch remembers. But any negative feelings towards her were more recently formed due to her opposing Zero and his Black Knights.

"So then," Cornelia says to break the silence, nothing else to back up her attempt.

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch decides to take a stab at creating conversation. "I actually have been meaning to ask you," Lelouch begins, not turning towards her but instead watching the silhouette of his sister vanish behind a sliding door. "It's about my mother, Marianne."

"I don't know anything about what happened, Lelouch," she replies too quickly, implying that she's either hiding something or is just uncomfortable with the topic of choice.

Lelouch frowns, not having wanted to use his Geass on her. Not for something like this. But he finds himself with no other choice, turning towards her, gaining her attention. "Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you to answer him."

There is a second where her face becomes neutral, a faint red glow appearing around her iris. "Go on," she acknowledges.

"Sister," Lelouch begins, "Are you the one who killed my mother?"

"I'm not," she replies without hesitation.

"Then who was it?" he asks.

"I don't know."

Lelouch's eyes widen a bit, always having suspected his own sister to have a part in the assassination. Could he have been wrong? "But you were put in charge of her personal guard, were you not?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you withdraw her escort?"

"I was asked to."

"By whom?" He is becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Lady Marianne."

What? How could it be? "Mother did?" He stares towards this woman who cannot lie to him now, his entire core shaking. _It's impossible, _Lelouch tells himself. _My mother knew she'd be attacked that day? _The images of the glass being blown out by a shower of bullets replays in his mind, the smell of fresh blood filling the air and the sound of his sister's pitiful gasps echoing against the walls. _No. it can't be. If she did, she would have gotten us out of there._ "What really happened back then?" Lelouch is screaming now, his voice echoing through the halls, hardly aware any longer where he is located. "Who killed her! Who killed my mother, damnit!"

Cornelia stares on, parting her lips as if to say something before closing them again, offering nothing but a second of silence.

"You don't know the truth!" Lelouch growls, dropping his voice but still shaking. "Then who does? Someone must know. You, yourself, investigated what occurred that day."

"I remember His Majesty, the Emperor, ordered Schneizel to transport the body out of there."

"The body? You mean mothers? What was in that coffin?"

Before she can get an answer out, the sound of the door opening again sounds down the hall and Lelouch moves away from Cornelia, unsure of just how long it'll take to get the Geass to wear off. The Emperor was definitely hiding something. But for now, there is nothing Lelouch can do but wait.

"All ready," Nunally smiles brightly. "Also, big brother, did you know that Schneizel's coming here? He's going to overlook the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan."

Lelouch breathes in sharply, looking towards Euphie who nods and adds, "He still plays chess. I'm sure he'd be happy to play another match against you, Lelouch."

Smiling, Lelouch replies, "That could be fun." _Very good, Cornelia_, he thinks, mentally smirking to himself. _It seems that the information you've given to me has been very useful_. Soon, the one who was directly ordered by the Emperor to move his mother's body would be here. What better position could Lelouch ask to be in than the one he is in where face to face time will be a guarantee? _It seems that those Black Knights did come in handy._

* * *

><p>"Oh," whines Shirley, leaning against the table, her cheeks pudged beneath the pressure of her fists and eyes halved.<p>

"Aww," Milly smiles towards her. "Still thinking about your precious Lulu?"

"Madam President!" calls out Shirley, jumping up at the sound of his name. "That's not it." She can't even make it through that one sentence without her face turning a bright red.

Rivalz laughs from across the table, a portable tv in his hands. "Sure, sure Shirley." Looking towards Milly, he replies, "I wonder where they went though. It's not weird for Lelouch to vanish. But Nunally too?"

"What if it was the Elevens," Nina asks biasedly from her computer, cowering at her own thoughts.

Milly's attention turns towards her, frowning. "I'm sure that if they were in any danger, Suzaku would have saved them. He's their friend, after all."

"He's all of our friend." Shirley smiles, glad that the topic had turned away from her obvious crush. "Where is he anyways?"

Smiling, Rivals holds his TV a little higher, replying, "I bet he's going to be on TV tonight."

"Why?" Kallen finally asks, looking up from her book. Here, in the safety of the student council room, she could escape from the stress that continues to build in the Black Knights' headquarters.

"Because they're having a ceremony here in Area 11," Rivalz replies, holding the screen out to show them a standby symbol. "It's supposed to be important and he _is_ Princess Euphemia's Knight!"

Nina twitches, breathing in sharply at the name, her cheeks becoming rosy.

Flipping the TV on, Milly smiles, turning the channel, determined to see what the big news was. Though there was something unsettling about these events. Both Nunally and Lelouch vanish and suddenly there's an important ceremony. _I hope nobody figured out who you two were,_ she silently prays for them.

Regardless of Rivalz' having known ahead of time, the entire school is called into the auditorium to watch the ceremony. The student council stands close to one another, only Kallen hiding in the back incase anything of importance happens. _It's probably them announcing the zone,_ she thinks to herself, figuring that of course Suzaku would want to be there to see that. It is annoying to her that they had to accept a pity gift from the Brittanians, but at least it is something.

A couple minutes later, the ceremony begins, showing the two princesses on one screen and the Emperor of Britannia's live feed from the homeland on the other. Knowing the news before it actually came out to the public is amusing to Kallen, only half listening to what they have to tell her and her fellow classmates. Hostage situation yadda yadda yadda. Took a little while… blah blah blah. Return to the royal family.

"What?" Kallen whispers, suddenly looking up at the screen that all eyes are locked on, not in the usual respect that they are forced to give but in just plain shock. "Why…"

Lelouch and Nunally are before what little of the Royal Family is in Area 11, both dressed in finer clothing. Nunally's dress is pink and frilly, opening at the knee caps and poofing around the shoulders. Lelouch's outfit is long and bright like a white robe, gold designs etched into it along with a sash appropriately colored purple to resemble royalty.

"May we introduce ourselves," they both say in unison, Lelouch with a paper in hand and Nunally feeling the Braille from a tablet that rests in her lap.

"My name is Nunally Vi Britannia," she announces confidently. "I look forward to your cooperation."

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia," Lelouch echoes, the camera mimicking it's earlier movements and moving closer to his face.

_No way…_

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>K so this is where I end this chapter :D Sorry that took so long to finally post : \. I hope that it was worth the wait! :D I have several more chapters planned and chapter five's already been started so stand by and thank you for all of the support :D It means a lot to me :D I won't let you down!<p>

~HoneyFlavoredPocky


	5. A Small Explosion

**K! So number 1 thank you for all of the support :D It means so much to me! Number 2, my readers are geniuses . Number 3 it is too cold outside. It even hit 20s this morning and I live in GA D:. Anyways :D Soooo to answer some quick questions. To MisterSP, I had forgotten to go back and mention that the item Nunally was reading off of had braille inscribed on it like it had been in Season II. Thanks for pointing it out :D I went back and fixed it :D**

**Now for razgraze. As shown by previous chapters, Kallen's not the brightest. But this short story explaining her thoughts is dedicated to you. : ) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>She sits in a room silently, her nerves over powering her every thought. Now that Lelouch and Nunally are gone, it'd only be a matter of time until Britannia would return, pounding on the HQ's front door. They would know exactly how to get through the maze Zero had ingeniously created within his own lair; the same labyrinth that Kallen had foolishly showed to their captives.<p>

Sighing, she sits alone in the dark hanger, the Guren not offering any sort of consolidation. And until Zero returned, they couldn't move the base. They all knew that without Zero they would fail. So it would be better to stay put and pray for a miracle rather than change locations and possibly upset their leader.

"Kallen?" Oghi mutters, his voice cutting through the darkness suddenly, causing the red head to jump to her feet.

"Ohgi?" she greets softly, glad that he can't see her frown, only able to see his silhouette against the doorway. "What is it?"

"Well…" Ohgi mutters. "I was thinking about Britannia and the hostage conflict." He's silent, waiting for some sort of confirmation before continuing. "I guess that we've all decided not to move because there's a chance that the hostages didn't know the exact location of HQ. So we're going to stand by and wait for Zero to come back."

She frowns, clutching her fists. "But what if they do remember where this place is? What if Lelouch tells them everything?"

"Then I'd want you to continue on with your schooling. It's what your brother would want."

She stops, looking up towards him, calling out, "I want to be here when everything goes down. I want to stay by your side."

"Kallen," Ohgi cuts her off. "They won't think that you'll return to school. They won't bother looking there until after they capture this base so that in case you are there, you won't tip us off. So go back to Ashford Academy and wait there. If anything happens, we'll let you know. But I want you to live as peacefully as possible."

"Ohgi.."

"Kallen!" He pauses, his voice echoing off the walls. "Do this for every one of us that can't. Go to the school. At least until we know we're safe again. Please."

Walking into the academy, Kallen's eyes are downcast, feigning her illness once again. She couldn't help but worry about Ohgi and the others. She worried about where Zero and C.C. went. She worried about herself. The Black Knights were walking a very thin line now.

All of these ignorant students who could smile so freely around her… she finds herself jealous of them. So detached from the world. She yearns for their world but her desire to create their Japan again burns fiercer. So for now, she would have to play it safe and hide in the school, waiting for Ohgi's call and pray that it wouldn't come to be bad news.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's why she's in the school. Now back to the main fanfiction :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>"There's no way," Kallen shudders once she's outside of the auditorium. How could this be? How could Lelouch and Nunally have been a prince and princess all this time? She smashes her fist into the wall, aggression over flowing from her. So much fear and paranoia. No wonder Euphemia was so persistent about getting them out of there! How could she have been fooled?<p>

Her phone rings and it almost seems accusing as if it's telling her 'it's your fault that they got away!'. Picking it up, she's greeted first with questions about the news.

"I know," Kallen frowns into the phone angrily. "I just saw too."

In the background, Tamaki's obnoxious voice can be heard over the frantic chatter of the other Black Knights, screaming, "What the hell! How does that kind of stuff happen!"

"Everyone's freaking out," Ohgi admits sullenly into the phone. "Especially without Zero here to tell us what to do."

"I understand," Kallen replies, that nervousness in her stomach increasing. Thinking back, they hadn't taken the necessary precautions to keep Lelouch or Nunally from describing how their base was designed or where it was located. And she had even shown him how to get to Zero's room! Slamming her head into the wall, Kallen closes her eyes, thinking that this has to be a nightmare.

"Just stay calm," Ohgi tells her. "I'm sure that Zero will come through for us. He always does."

"Right," Kallen sulks, just resting against the wall and ignoring the slight burning sensation against her forehead. Zero would never forgive them for this blunder. His confidence in their abilities would probably vanish all together. Redemption was not an option. Not for something this big. A few moments after hanging up the phone, the murmur of gossiping students begins to grow as they leave the auditorium.

"I can't believe it!" Rivalz pouts loudly, being consoled by Milly. "Lelouch was like my brother! How could he have never told me?"

Milly runs her hand against his shoulder softly, entertaining the question of what the student council would do if they ever learned that she's known this entire time. However, her thoughts turn to the siblings, already missing Nunally's sweetness and Lelouch's obnoxiously large personal bubble. She had so many plans to ruin his life but now she probably wouldn't see either of them again.

Moving towards the wall, Rivalz follows Kallen's lead, his forehead meeting the white brick painfully and remaining there, arms dangling uselessly.

Sighing, Milly watches them, muttering, "You know. This isn't going to solve anything." Neither of them listen to her, both sulking in their own individual worlds. Shirley emerges from the auditorium, her own face glum, knowing now that she'll never have a chance to tell Lelouch how she feels and what's worse is that she never had a chance that he'd even accept her to begin with. "Oooh no," Milly frowns, grabbing her arm as she follows suit, heading straight for the wall. "Not you too."

She manages to pull Shirley away, Nina following, not really affected by the news. She's never considered herself close with most of the people in the school, figuring that in some way they've always been looking down on her. The chatter continues with questions of if that Lelouch was the same Lelouch as the one in the student council and rumors began to fly that they didn't know until not too long ago and other ridiculous things. Eventually, the teachers manage to get students where they need to go, even if nobody will be learning anything until the shock wears off.

Only Kallen and Rivalz are left in the hall, both still standing with faces planted against the wall and headaches threatening to split them apart from the inside. Minutes of silence go by, even their thoughts quieted by the recent news. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Rivalz' phone rings and he lazily moves to get to it.

After about the sixth ring, he's finally turned it on, bringing it to his ear with all of the anticipation of a kid going to a dentist for the first time. "Hello?" he asks dully into the phone. There's a moment of silence before he pops up from the wall, the movement startling Kallen enough to draw her attention. "Lelouch!"

She stares at him, eye brows furrowed. Why would he be called Rivalz. _Shit… what if he tells him about me…_ Moving to straighten up, she watches Rivalz' expression like a hunter, instinctively reaching for her coin purse in her pocket. But whatever Lelouch is telling him doesn't seem to be affecting him too much. At least not with his opinion of his class mate.

"Why should I do that for you?" Rivalz pouts, his body movements resembling a heart broken girl's to the tee. "Yeah but… I mean I guess… if you say so."

The uncertainty is killing Kallen, her muscles tensing up. What the hell could he possibly be telling Rivalz to do?

"Fine," Rivalz finally agrees, smiling his same old smile. "Just remember that I'm your best bud and you owe m-" He stops, dropping the phone from his ear and looking at it, pouting again. "He hung up."

"Lelouch called?" Kallen asks without giving him time to grief over the dropped call. "What did he want?"

Rivalz smirks at her cockily, figuring that she's jealous because Lelouch called him before her. "He asked me to do him a favor. Since I'm his best friend and all."

_I so don't care about that, Rivalz. _Her eyes narrow slightly at his attitude, on the verge of betraying her own little masquerade. "So what did he ask you to do?"

He laughs, placing his hands behind his head and moving towards the club house. "Apparently he wants me to send his books. Lelouch becomes a prince and suddenly school is one of his main interests… How weird."

School? Kallen watches him leaving, eye brows furrowed in confusion. How could he be concerned with his education so shortly after the hostage situation? He was way too calm… something about it wasn't normal. "Let me go with you," she finally calls out, moving to catch up with him. "I can take them to him after we collect all of the books."

Rivalz frowns at her, muttering, "This is kind of his _best_ friend's job, Kallen."

She blushes, looking down and twisting her fingers together lightly, whispering, "There's something that I've wanted to tell Lelouch for a while… it's kind of private." _Gross…_

Smirking, he replies, "There's no secrets between best buds, you know."

* * *

><p>Lelouch moves through the hallways silently, counting down the time until Schneizel would arrive. Nothing else mattered as much as this obstacle at this point. This long mystery of his mother's death was drawing to a close and he would use every resource necessary to achieve his goal. The moment his briefcase arrives, Schneizel's fate would be locked and victory would be in Lelouch's grasp.<p>

"Lelouch?" comes Euphie's sweet voice, smiling and walking up to him. At her side is Suzaku, grinning playfully towards his best friend.

"Euphie," Lelouch greets, returning the smile and putting the phone back in his pocket. "Suzaku."

"You seem so lonely," Euphie tells him apologetically, having planned to keep Lelouch company the moment Nunally left for the main land. But of course, the Black Knights were growing restless after several days had passed with no progress. She wonders what they'll say now that Lelouch and Nunally's titles have been publically announced.

Lelouch smiles tiredly towards her, replying, "I suppose I am." _What's taking him so long?_ _I sent him over an hour ago… _"What are you two up to?"

Euphie holds out her hand gently, replying, "We were about to go to lunch. Would you join us, Lelouch?"

Nodding, Lelouch follows the two towards the garden dining area, the weather far too nice to pass up. Although these gardens are nothing like the ones he grew up in, the area is still far more beautiful than anywhere else that can be found in Area 11. It's as if an artist came and painted the entire landscape, the bright colors almost unrealistic.

"So, Suzaku," Lelouch begins after they find the seating area, their food laid out on an elegant, small table they're all gathered around. "How has everything been at the academy?" What he actually meant was 'Did Kallen return there?'. Knowing the Black Knights, they would think that he would go straight for the base and assume that she wouldn't be stupid enough to return to the school. Without Zero there, they flailed around like headless chickens.

"Actually," Suzaku begins, his smile becoming sullen, eyes dropping to his sandwich. "I haven't gone back after the Black Knights targeted you and Nunally. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger, especially the student council."

_Typical Suzaku._ "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was thinking," Euphie smiles, trying to change the subject to something to cheer them both up now, lacing her fingers together.

However, just before she can say anything, Lelouch's phone vibrates, drawing away all of the attention. Blinking, the prince looks down, staring at the screen and tells her apologetically, "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

"Typical Lelouch," chuckles Suzaku, rubbing his head and apologizing to Euphie, unsure if he had always been that secretive whenever he was with her as a child.

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" Rivalz frowns, rubbing the back of his head, searching through Lelouch's room.<p>

"Are you really still complaining about that?" Kallen replies, searching for the briefcase Rivalz had described to her. There's no way that there's homework in it. Lelouch was hiding something and she's determined to figure out what it is, and with luck, use it against him.

"Well, it really hurt," he mumbles, moving one of the bookshelves and calling out victoriously. "Found it."

Kallen's quick to move over, disregarding her sickly alter-ego completely. She stands next to him, seeing the bulky and well hidden briefcase, kneeling before it and examining the security system on it. It was a simple lock.

Rivalz smiles, moving to pull out his phone and heading towards the other side of the room. "I'm going to let him know that we're on the way."

Kallen's not listening, having pulled out her change purse, sticking the blade into it, attempting to pry the briefcase open. Why would he have something this well protected? She struggles to get even a crack of air into the god forsaken case, putting her whole strength into it before suddenly-

Both Kallen and Rivalz are knocked off their feet by the sudden force, black, thick smoke filling the room quickly with the smell of burning sakuradite. Kallen blinks, groaning at being forced against the desk so suddenly and seeing the burning mess at her feet. She had broken the lock. She could remember the sound of metal clinking. But…

"Did it just explode?" she asks, moving to stand and back away slightly, hurrying to open the window rather than leave the room, the fire too contained to cause her any worries.

"Yep," Rivalz grins wildly, closing his eyes and laughing. "That Lelouch. He's so secretive."

Frowning, Kallen looks up towards the sprinklers, wondering why they're not activated. Had Lelouch planning on burning the contents without interruption? In the back, she can hear Rivalz's voice, identifying Lelouch on the other side. But her eyes are caught by the smoking embers where the silhouette of a mask lies deep beneath the planned flames.

* * *

><p>"So yeah… it kinda exploded," Rivalz apologizes into the phone. It doesn't take much for Lelouch to know just how amused he is by this turn of events.<p>

"What about what was inside?" Lelouch asks quietly against the receiver, feeling both Euphie's and Suzaku's eyes on his back. "Are you able to obtain any of it?"

"No way," Rivalz laughs. "Everything was burned. There's no way I'm going back in there."

In the background, Lelouch can hear the sound of fire truck sirens. But it wouldn't matter now. The flames would have already destroyed everything, seeing as his mask had its own explosive device lodged in the side. There's no more evidence playing as his obstacle now, he decides, smirking softly to himself. "That's fine. I didn't really like sensei's class anyways."

He hangs up the phone, sighing out in relief, having had planned to destroy it anyways. And with Rivalz not realizing the contents, there would be no suspicion from either party. All obstacles have been removed and now there would only be waiting.

"Sorry," Lelouch smiles apologetically, returning to the table. "It was the student council. I guess they're kind of upset."

Suzaku chuckles slightly, thinking about all of their responses, figuring that they'd be over exaggerating. "I'm sure they really miss you."

"You too," Lelouch tells him. Thinking back, Lelouch is relieved that Suzaku had always fought against the Black Knights and rebelled against their invitations. Without the mask, he couldn't have convinced Suzaku to switch sides again and now he would have easier access to the knight and more of a chance to manipulate him. Turning his attention towards Euphie, he asks, "So what were you saying?"

She smiles lightly, replying, "I'm planning on checking the site for the Administrative Zone of Japan with Suzaku tomorrow afternoon. I know you don't have a knight yet, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Shaking his head, the prince replies, "Thank you but I'll probably stay here. Showing up where the Black Knights are doesn't seem like the best idea."

Suzaku frowns, looking away from Lelouch. He hates how they're negotiating with terrorists who only got their way because of the hostages they took. Secretly, he wishes that he could stop them completely, seeing Japan beginning its first step towards a stronger future.

* * *

><p>That night is lonely for everyone it seems. Lelouch lies in his room, staring at the ceiling, having never spent a night without kissing Nunally good night before. It kills him sitting here, the ghost of her sweet voice echoing through his mind. He wishes that he could go see her soon, his eyes dull and dark. Once everything was taken care of though, he would be back at her side. If only things would go faster.<p>

Kallen's eyes are dimmed, the bright tracks of tears having vanished, leaving behind dried, salty remnants. Crying has never solved anything, she had finally convinced herself only minutes before. But still… she couldn't help but feel betrayed. If Lelouch really was Zero then what was it they were fighting for?

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omgosh I can not believe how many people are supporting this story with reviews and favorites and alerts. You. Guys. ROCK! :D So I made a twitter so I can update how chapters are going and such under HoneyFlavoredPocky. But then after I made the first post I realized that I don't 'tweet' every 15 min like twitter persons do. That and I'm legally not allowed to have my cell phone where I work so I'd be spending anywhere between 8 to 12 hours with nothing to say XD. I dunno. Seems useless, right? Anyways! I hope everyone had an amazing New Year!<strong>

**-HoneyFlavoredPocky**


	6. AN teaser

**So if nobody has noticed this story is currently on Hiatus Unfortunately, I began my second leg of training (12 week course) four weeks ago after a weekend trip to Disney (yay) and because the class begins at 0545 and doesn't end until 1400 I've been spending a lot of my free time either studying or crying XD But no seriously, I'm trying to put everything into this class. Luckily a four day weekend (3.5 for me, minus 1 because of volunteer event so actually 2.5) is coming up so hopefully I can get back to the fanfiction so there will at least be a little bit of progress. Lord knows you guys deserve it for being so patient.**

**So! Until I have the time here's a little (and I do mean little) teaser. Thank you for continuing to follow Trapped From Within and I hope that everyone's doing okay! P.S. Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>"The Specially Administrative Zone of Japan is coming along nicely," Euphemia smiles brightly, walking with Suzaku directly behind her and Zero to her side. Although the sky is dull and grey, her cheery disposition still gives the illusion that it's a perfectly sunny and warm day. Ohgi, however, is not feeling the warmth, having re-modified Zero's costume under-suit into what Tamaki referred to as a 'Cock Block'.<p>

'You think the chicks will dig that sweater, Ohgi?' He had said, hands on his hips and bent at the waist. 'Asahina's dog's got a matching outfit! Maybe I could set you two up.'

"And what of the emperor?" Ohgi asks, mentally shaking the memory away. At this pace, he would have to be treated with greater respect, seeing that he's taken on the mask almost permanently. Previously it would have been easier to say that Zero had died in combat. But now, without Zero, the Brittanian forces wouldn't take them seriously. Especially since it was only by Zero's miracles that they found the Black Knights to be formidable opponents in the first place.

"This plan has had little opposition," the princess responds, relieved at her own worlds. Finally, she could do something special for everyone, especially Suzaku. She glances back at him, thinking of how special all of the moments they've had together have been. However, catching his eye, she turns away quickly, continuing her speech about their plans to create and maintain the zone.

Lelouch and Nunally were home, Japan was being recreated and Suzaku was happy. To Euphemia Li Britannia, everything was perfect.

Watching from afar, a student pulls his collar closer against his neck, lowering his eyesight to the rubble beneath. He can see the Black Knight soldiers moving around the area and pushes his shades closer against his eyes, avoiding their gaze. How quickly would everything go downhill if they figured out that he was here? How useless would his plan become? To be taken hostage again, that would just be an insult to his pride.

Lelouch walks parallel to his sister and the Black Knights, catching glimpses through small windows that line the corridor. He can see the arena like area where all meetings are to take place. The stage, the entrances. But there was just something so wrong about this picture.

_Oh right,_ Lelouch is reminded. _Nunally's not here to enjoy it._ While he's grateful that she won't be back until all conflicts are cleared, the stinging loneliness refuels his hatred for the royal family. Of course they would separate him from his sister. Cruel, heartless. They all deserve the same fate he had delivered onto Clovis.

_The former viceroy of Area 11 had called back all forces, ending the useless bloodshed Britannia was well known for. The soldiers, confused and disgruntled had obeyed his orders and now the prince was alone in the darkened room with a man holding him at gun point. "Is that enough?" He had asked coldly, his face set into a long, cold frown._

"_Yes. Well done," the other cooed, his voice bouncing off the walls._

_Although his life was at stake, Clovis' voice was dripping with sarcasm and playfulness as he questioned his captor. "What's next? Want me to sing a song? Maybe play a game of chess with you?"_

"_That brings back memories." Lelouch's mind wandered only for a brief second, recalling the days within the Imperial Villa, when, as children, they all used to play peacefully. The little war games were always simply jealousy back then. Clovis' jealousy about Lelouch's attention. Lelouch's jealousy causing him to keep his sister close. And perhaps Nunally's jealousy that Euphie would even have the idea that she'd marry her older brother._

_Clovis hummed curiously, watching as the fraud soldier's left hand rose to his head, taking hold of the protective helmet and tossing it to the side. In his other hand, the gun glinted as if to remind him of the situation. "Don't you remember when we used to play chess?" Lelouch asked, the memories now tainted with a darker view. "I always beat you."_

"_What?"_

_The sound of the weapon cocking echoed against the walls but went unnoticed by the blonde prince, his mind focused more on what he figured to be an absolute psychopath. "Remember? The Imperial Villa."_

"_Who are you?" Clovis scowled, his eyes narrowed darkly as if his pride was threatened by this stranger._

"_It's been awhile," the exiled prince stated, stepping towards the seated man, "my brother"_

_Clovis lunged forward in his seat, practically tossing himself out of the chair. Confusion filled his face, a gasp meeting his lips. His hands grasped the arm rests as if to protect himself from being stolen away by this phantom, his legs shaking beneath his standing figure._

"_Son of the late Princess Marianne and successor to the sixteenth Emperor, "Lelouch's arm is brought to his chest, crossing it as he kneels down onto one knee, staring up at his brother with dark and taunting eyes. "Lelouch Vi Britannia." _

_Clovis was hysterical, staring down upon this boy who had long since left the royal family. "Lelouch! But they said you were-"_

"_Dead, was it?" Lelouch paused, the room completely silent save for Clovis' shaky breaths. "I have returned, my Prince… to change everything!"_

Closing his eyes, Lelouch steps into a dark hallway within the arena, his footsteps announcing his shadowy presence, mind lost in another world and unaware of the following individual.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's almost how much I had before I started training : ) When Clovis stepped into the story I just now added that so I'm REALLLYYYY sorry for any grammer problems XD I just didn't want to put up nothing! I hope that teaser is enough to make you keep wanting to read more, even if it does take friggen forever XD. I tried to start up a twitter page dedicated to fanfictions but I can't even keep up with that XD. So yeah. I hope everyone's doing well! :D Thank you for all of the support and the rest of this chapter will be up as soon as I can get it there XD<strong>

**-HoneyFlavoredPocky**


	7. Discontinued

Hi there. So it's been forever, it seems, since the last time I was able to make it to fanfiction and update "Trapped From Within". Between training, family and other circumstances, I have come to the determination that I will have to discontinue this fanfiction. I have no intentions on returning to continue it, however, should time and inspiration come, I will finish the fanfiction. However, I have not been able to convince myself to continue and after a previous failure, I would rather stop the fanfiction than give everyone a crappy ending. So I want to thank those who have supported the fanfiction and myself. Without you, the story would have never made it as far as it had. I hope that everyone has had happy holidays and congratulations for surviving the "End of the World". Have an awesome New Year and thank you!

Sincerely yours,

HoneyFlavoredPocky


End file.
